This program has been training M.D. and Ph.D. investigators for more than a decade to pursue research careers in the psychobiological sciences related to clinical disease. Clinical researchers and those working in the laboratory on animal models in the basic sciences are united by a common interest in the interplay of psychological and biological processes as these contribute to an increased understanding of clinical disease. We emphasize training in an analytic experimental approach to understanding the processes and mechanisms underlying the development of abnormal behavioral and physiologic conditions. Specific areas of research interest of the 17 faculty include: developmental psychobiology, neuropharmacology, molecular genetics, chronobiology, behavioral medicine, brain imaging, fetal and newborn physiology and behavior, anxiety disorders, attachment and separation, psychosexual differentiation, and cardiovascular physiology. The research ideas and career goals of trainee candidates are carefully matched with particular faculty member's expertise. Training focuses on conducting research designed by the fellow with guidance from faculty mentors. This is supplemented with 1) a weekly seminar in which the processes of research are intensively discussed, 2) seminars in psychobiology and psychiatry, and 3) personalized study programs comprised of medical school lectures and colloquia. A major emphasis is placed on becoming a successful independent researcher. We particularly view training in the design and writing of competitive grant proposals as an important part of this process. Funds are available for 5 postdoctoral trainees; the M.D.s usually are psychiatric residents with 4 years or more postdoctoral experience, and the Ph.D.s usually begin immediately following their doctorates. Selection is based on potential for original and creative research; 'self-starters' with their own ideas are sought and then matched with faculty in appropriate research areas. The motivation and perseverance required for 2-3 years of intensive research training are prerequisites.